deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaplin Sukegawa
Masaru "Chaplin" Sukegawa (チョップリン 助川, Choppurin Sukegawa), also known as Peacock, is a trans woman who sees herself as a bright figure in Sector G, and who is also an announcer for most of the Carnival Corpse duels. She is often seen around Minatsuki Takami, Itadaki "Masu" Kazuya and Idaki Hitara. She is a Deadman that only appears in the manga. Background Before being sent to Deadman Wonderland, Sukegawa lived "as a gay man". He had a boyfriend named Take, but Take was seeing a woman or several women at the time. One day, Sukegawa left work early after his colleagues discovered his attraction toward men, and he walked in on his partner having sex with a woman. His boyfriend admitted that he was only using Sukegawa for his money and that he wasn't even gay, and the woman taunted him by saying that since she "wasn't a woman," she could never really find love. At that point, Sukegawa used his Branch of Sin for the first time, impaling the woman and killing her. At some unknown time after being sent to Deadman Wonderland, she started presenting as a woman, adopting the name "Chaplin". After being sent to a normal prison, she was forced to cut her hair and make it look like a man's hair-do. When they planned to go back to Deadman Wonderland, she put on a wig that made her look more feminine again. Chaplin's attire (wig included) mimics the lingerie and hairstyle of the woman her former boyfriend was caught sleeping with. Appearance In the past, Chaplin has a short crop of dark-colored hair. She was seen wearing a work suit. Later, she adopts the same outfit as the woman Take cheated on him with. Following Operation Ende Fist, she is moved to a new, normal prison where her head is shaved and she wears normal prison clothing. Personality Chaplin comes off as a fairly kind individual attempting to help others who are in distress. Chaplin has an odd sense of style that she believes to be impeccable. Chaplin isn't above mocking her enemies. Uzume Sumeragi referred to Chaplin as being barbaric for a woman.Chapter 32 She also mentions that she is stronger than men and kinder than women.Chapter 33 Chaplin dresses as the woman her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with as a way to cope with the pain. Plot Deadman Arc Chaplin first appears welcoming Ganta into G Ward. She introduces him to the other residents: Masu, Minatsuki and Hitara. She proposes a welcome-party, where they will get to know each other and watch Senji's penalty game. Forgeries Arc Chaplin first appears in Minatsuki's room. She attempts to help Shiro with her "Ganta problems". She helps Shiro bake cupcakes that she says Ganta will love. When Shiro attempts to cook a meal for Ganta, she fails and they have Masu taste test it for them. Masu falls to the ground, defeated by the meal. Chaplin mentions that it's probably time for Shiro to give up on cooking. She is later seen sleeping alongside Masu and Minatsuki, defeated by Shiro's meals. She is later seen with Minatsuki, spying on Ganta and Shiro sharing breakfast. She later watches the Carnival Corps match between a masked man and an unnamed Deadman. When Toto Sakigami makes his return, the others throw a welcome back party for him and Chaplin is present. She passes out and wakes up to find strange masks next to her and the others. These masks contained their past traumas written within them. This enrages Chaplin and the others. She shows up to the Carnival Corpse against multiple Forgeries. Toto shows up and assists them in battle. Ganta accidentally fires his Ganbare Gun, destroying the arena and hurting his comrades. Three days later, Ganta shows up to see Chaplin and apologize. Chaplin throws her drink at Ganta, rejecting his apology. Revolt Arc Chaplin, along with other Deadman, hears that someone spotted a Forgery all alone and they take this opportunity to take revenge on her. Shiro then shows up and explains Ganta's actions and his current predicament. Shiro's speech ends up moving Chaplin and the others. Chaplin ends up heading to where Ganta and the others are and confronts the Completed Forgeries. Chaplin's Complete Forgery opponent ends up being Uzume Sumeragi. Minatsuki and Chaplin team-up to battle with Uzume. Minatsuki is surprised to see her opponent can fly using butterfly wings made out of blood. Chaplin and Minatsuki are quick to a rage when the enemy begins to mock them and their past. Uzume places Chaplin under a hallucination, causing her to relive parts of her traumatic past. What she doesn't realize is that whilst in the hallucination, she is attacking Minatsuki. Minatsuki, after breaking out of her own hallucination, snaps Chaplin out of hers by kicking her in the testicles. Chaplin and Minatsuki combine their attacks, defeating Uzume with a single hit. When G Ward is attacked by the Deadman Wonderland Special Hunting Force, Chaplin flees with the others. As people are being moved out of Deadman Wonderland due to its eventual closure, Chaplin is seen with Yō Takami and the other Deadmen. They discuss Ganta and the Wretched Egg. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Chaplin is seen in a new prison with Masu. She is seen wearing normal prison clothing and has a shaved head. She questions the guards' reasonings for shaving a woman's head and they state that she's no a woman and that that's the normal thing to do. Chaplin stops and thinks about the word "normal". Chaplin attends the meeting regarding Operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement. She meets with the others and enters the Walfisch to head to Deadman Wonderland. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Shiro, who the rest are shocked to find is the Wretched Egg. After Shiro leaves, they continue their mission to put the Wretched Egg to sleep. Having got what they were ordered to obtain, Chaplin returns to the Walfisch. The team reads an old book regarding Sorae Igarashi's research. After hearing the truth about the Mother Goose System from Ganta, the group ventures into the bowels of Deadman Wonderland so that he can unlock the system. Before he triggers the switch, Hagire Rinichirō arrives in the guise of Toto, now badly injured from his wounds and barely clinging to life. Although he attempts to kill Ganta, Chaplin fights alongside the other Deadman to protect him from Hagire's rage. When Hagire was killed by Ganta, Shiro used this opportunity to destroy the Mother Goose System and regain her true powers, which she quickly displays by destroying half of island. As the building they were in starts to collapse on them, Senji and the others resurface to take the Deadmen back and escape. Epilogue After a short time skip occurs. Chaplin is released from prison and becomes a play director at some point. Abilities Branch of Sin: Chaplin is a Deadman which means she has the ability to freely control her blood outside of her body. Peacock Peak.jpg|Chaplin with her Peacock Peak. Whip Wing Peacock Peak's Union.png|Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union Branch of Sin: Peacock Peak (雀ピーク, Suzume Pīku): Chaplin creates bramble-like constructs that can expand and be used to trap or injure opponents. :Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union: A joint attack with Minatsuki Takami. Minatsuki's whip grows in size and gains the attributes of Chaplin's brambles. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Uzume Sumeragi in a single blow. This attack is also dubbed by Chaplin as the Love Whip. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Female